Facebook Frappe
by Klainemomentsandmemories
Summary: Nick and Jeff can always find access to Kurt and Blaine's Facebook account, messaging fake love but will fake frappe love turn into real love?


Blaine Anderson: I love you so much Kurt! Even more than Katy Perry :) I really do love you ! Xxx(Mercedes Jones and 38 others like this) Kurt Hummel: What !? Blaine what are you on about?!

Santana Lopez: I bet your face at the minute is a picture Kurt :D

(Puck and 6 others like this)

Blaine Anderson: Ignore that comment Kurt. It wasn't me !

Puck: Surrrre ;)

Kurt Hummel: Let me guess...Nick and Jeff ?

Blaine Anderson: Yep.

Rachel berry: Awwh :(

Blaine Anderson: Whats up Rachel?

Santana Lopez: Ignore her she wants attention.

Rachel Berry: No I don't Santana ! And Blaine it was because all of us ND members thought you and Kurt were getting together :(

Blaine Anderson: Sorry to disappoint you all :(

Kurt Hummel: Blaine loves me still though ;)

Blaine Anderson: Of Course I do !;)

Mercedes Jones: AWWW KURT YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE!

Kurt Hummel: He's like my best friend Mercedes :) Nothing more Im afraid.

Rachel Berry: Shame ...

Finn Hudson: I thought you were together ?

Kurt Hummel: Since when? And Why ?

Finn Hudson: Last week you said that you were in Love with him and his 'Sexy Voice'. 'amazing eyes' and 'When he wears uniform'

(Nick Duval, puck and 84 others like this)

Kurt Hummel: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG FINN !

Santana Lopez: Haha :) I hate you a little bit less now Finn

Jeff Sterling: *Cough* Blaine is blushing *Cough*

Blaine Anderson: *Cough* Shut up Jeff *Cough*

Nick Duval: Dont be horrible Blaine!

(Kurt Hummel likes this)

Blaine Anderson: I didn't even say anything :( *Pouts*

Santana Lopez: God I bet you look Sexy right now Blaine ! ;)

Kurt Hummel: Awww Blaine don't pout :)

Blaine Anderson: Hm.

Jeff Sterling: Looks like Blaine needs a hug(From Kurt Preferably)

Kurt Hummel: Ha. Ha.

Jeff Sterling: I know I am Very funny :)

(Nick Duval likes this)

Nick Duval: Yes you are Baby ;)

Jeff Sterling: Thank You Hun ;)

Blaine Anderson: Okay first of all Jeff you are not funny and Second Im sure you two aren't straight...

(Kurt Hummel likes this)

Jeff Sterling: Okay Serious question Blaine ...Ready?

Blaine Anderson: Okay...?

Jeff Sterling: Would you go out with Kurt if he asked you?

Kurt Hummel: Why Jeff?

Blaine Anderson: Yes.

Jeff Sterling: I was just wondering Kurt .

Kurt Hummel: I don't see why you have an obsession with us

Jeff Sterling: Because you two are cute :')

Kurt Hummel: Yeah sure Blaine's my Best friend But doesn't mean we are in love !

Jeff Sterling: WAIT !

Kurt Hummel: What?

Jeff Sterling: Did Blaine say Yes?!

Kurt Hummel: ...

Blaine Anderson: oh thanks for finally noticing me guys ...

Jeff Sterling: AHHHH YOU SAID YES LIKE YES YOU WOULD SAY YES YAY BLAINE WOULD SAY YES!

Blaine Anderson: Okay for one; you said yes waaaay too many times in a sentence it didn't Even make sense and Two; I do Love Kurt really maybe as a boyfriend if he wanted but I still love him like a brother.

Kurt Hummel: Awww Blaine :') I want to make out with you all the time and want you to myself forever. We can live in my room (on the bed ;) ) Yay !

Blaine Anderson: Erm...?

Kurt Hummel: Blaine ignore that ! It was Jeff and Nick. But still that was really Cute :)

Jeff Sterling: What I didn't do anything *Innocent face*

Nick Duval: Me neither *Innocent Face*

Kurt Hummel: Yeaaaah...

~oOo~

Next Day

Blaine Anderson: NOT FUNNY ! GIVE IT BACK ! -With Jeff sterling and Nick Duval

Noah 'Puck' - Woah your boys got a short temper Kurt

(Santana Lopez and 22 other like this)

Kurt Hummel: he isn't 'My boy' and Whats happened Blaine?

Blaine Anderson: They stole my Hair gel !

Rachel Berry: is that it?

(Kurt Hummel and 13 others like this)

Kurt Hummel: He thinks he looks horrible without it :)

Blaine Anderson: which is True! Not coming to practise today Warblers until I get it back!

Noah 'Puck': Kurt just messages me saying "Blaine still looks really fit without Hair Gel ;)"

(Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval like this)

Kurt Hummel: No I didn't ! But you do ;)

Blaine Anderson: Thanks Kurt ;) but still I'm staying in my dorm till I get it back

Noah 'Puck': Im confused are you two together?

Blaine Anderson: No Just friends still :)

(Kurt Hummel likes this)

Kurt Hummel: BUT I LOVE YOU BLAINEY AND WANT YOU TO BE MINE :( ILOVEYOUSOMUCH!

(Jeff Sterling likes this)

Jeff Sterling: How sweet :')

Kurt Hummel: Why do you always Frappe me ?

Jeff Sterling: It's fun :D

Nick Duval: Ooo Blaine your hair gel is Outside your door Btw Dont tell Jeff ;)

Blaine Anderson: REALLY ?! :D

Nick Duval uploaded a photo 'Blaine without the product' Blaine Anderson was tagged in Nick Duval's photo

Blaine Anderson: I Hate you right now, Nick!

Rachel Berry: You look cute Blaine :)

Quinn Fabray: Yeah Totally ;) !

Santana Lopez: Mmmm ;) Yes you do ! :)

Mercedes jones: Hate to say it but Blaine you do look Fit :)

Blaine Anderson: Thanks Guys :) But No I don't.

Quinn Fabray: Do

Rachel Berry; Do

Santana Lopez:

Do Mercedes Jones: Do

Kurt Hummel: Do

(Blaine Anderson likes this)

Rachel Berry: So we all say you do but you only like it when Kurt says it ?

Santana Lopez: Wanky ;)

Noah 'Puck': It's because Blaine wants to Bang Kurt.

Brittany S. pierce: Why would he shoot Kurt? :(

Santana Lopez: What?

Brittany S. Pierce: He said he wants to bang Kurt and guns go bang :( Don't kill Kurt !

Blaine Anderson: I would never dream of doing that !

(Kurt Hummel likes this)

Jeff Sterling: However Blaine does dream about you Kurt

Nick Duval: Yeah all you can hear is "Kurt" Mm "I love you!" All night

Wes Montgomery: Normally (Always) Jeff and Nick are wrong but to be fair you do talk in your sleep Blaine...

(Kurt Hummel, Jeff sterling and Nick Duval like this)

Blaine Anderson: NO I DON'T !

Santana Lopez: Mmm I bet he looks sexy when he's angry ;) (Blaine Anderson likes this) Kurt Hummel: He does ;)

(Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry like this).

Blaine Anderson: Even though that was probably nick or Jeff Thanks Kurt ;)

Jeff Sterling: Come play Monopoly with Us Blainey :)

Kurt Hummel: it was but your welcome :D How do you know my password anyway guys?

Jeff Sterling: Blaine Anderson isn't very hard to guess Kurt...

(Blaine Anderson, Rachel berry and 12 others like this)

Kurt Hummel: IT WASN'T THAT ...

Nick Duval: Suuuuuure ;)

Jeff Sterling: Anyway :) BLAINE !

Blaine Anderson: Yes?

Rachel Berry: He's so polite :') bless him

(Blaine Anderson likes this)

Jeff Sterling: Come play monopoly!

Blaine Anderson: As tempting as that sounds ... Can't I'm Studying.

(Rachel Berry likes this)

Santana Lopez: *Cough* Rachel is a stalker *Cough*

(Noah 'Puck' likes this)

Rachel Berry: No I'm not !

Jeff Sterling: Ladies Ladies Blaine only likes male stalkers ;)

Blaine Anderson: You are my only stalker Jeff...

(Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and 31 others like this)

Jeff Sterling: Hush up Anderson :) And what work are you doing I can help :D

Blaine Anderson: Okay one; I have a first name and Two; Calculus :(...

Jeff Sterling: Yeah well I'm calling you Anderson :) And Okay the answers are; 10/3, 34.556 And Bob :) Your Welcome

(Nick Duval likes this)

Blaine Anderson: Jeff you made all of that up ! Who the hell is Bob?

(Kurt Hummel likes this)

Jeff Sterling: Write Down Bob for number 24 !

Blaine Anderson: No it's not right!

Nick Duval: BUT IT'S OKAY

Jeff Sterling: IM GUNNA MAKE IT ANYWAY

Blaine Anderson:...

Kurt Hummel: CLOSE THE DOOR BEHIND YOU LEAVE YOUR KEY Jeff Sterling: ID RATHER BE ALONE THEN UNHAPPY !

Nick Duval: Kurt we need you back in the Warblers :(

Blaine Anderson: I second that !:)

(Kurt Hummel likes this)

Mercedes Jones: Sorry boys he's ours :)

Wes Montgomery: Awww :(

Jeff Sterling: We could kidnap him?

(Nick Duval likes this)

Nick Duval: YOU'RE SO CLEVER JEFF ! GREAT IDEA :)

Kurt Hummel: NOOOOO !

Blaine Anderson: Whats wrong Kurt ?:(

Kurt Hummel: Jeff and Nick are going to kidnap me !

Jeff Sterling: Mwhaha :)

Mercedes Jones: You touch him I will kill you.

Jeff Sterling: *Gulp*

Nick Duval: *Gulp*

Blaine Anderson: Don't worry Mercedes I won't let them touch him :)

(Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and 45 others like this)

Nick Duval: No Blaine likes to have him to himself ;)

(Noah 'Puck' and 25 others like this)

Jeff Sterling: No I want my Kurtsie Back ! :(

Kurt Hummel: Awww Jeff :') and Stop bullying Blaine !

Blaine Anderson: Thanks Kurt :) x

Nick Duval: DID YOU SEE THAT JEFF :O

Jeff Sterling: YEA!

Thad Hardwood Is online

Jeff sterling: Thad ! LOOK AT BLAINE'S COMMENT IT WAS TO KURT !

Thad Hardwood: AWWW BLAINE:)

Kurt Hummel: What have you done Blaine?

Blaine Anderson: I don't know :/...

Jeff Sterling: You put a kiss when you spoke to Kurt :')

(Thad Hardwood, Nick Duval and 34 others like this)

Blaine Anderson: That was it?...

Thad hardwood: Uh...Well yeah...

Jeff Sterling: Awwww blainers :)

Kurt Hummel: it's only a kiss.. You guys are so dramatic. And did you just call him Blainers?

Jeff Sterling: Only a kiss ;) That's how it starts and yes I did my little blainers :D

Blaine Anderson: Why do you alway come up with a nick name for me ? And Let it go Jeff it was a X not like I actually kissed him ;)

(Kurt Hummel likes this)

Jeff Sterling: ^Funny how he likes it ;) And Because my Blainey bear You are my little Warbler :)

(Rachel Berry, Nick Duval and 46 others like this)

Kurt Hummel: ;)

Blaine Anderson: ;)

Mercedes jones: Have I missed something ?

Rachel Berry: Every Solo ?

(Finn Hudson and 4 others like this)

Mercedes Jones: I mean about Kurt and Blaine ! And I let you have them...

Nick Duval: KURT AND BLAINE GOT IT ON ! ;)

Burt Hummel: WHAT!

Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval and Blaine Anderson are offline

Kurt Hummel: DAD?! How did you get Facebook?

Burt Hummel: Better Question what was that kid on about?

Noah 'Puck': Kurt and Blaine making out ;)

Kurt Hummel: thanks for your input ...

(Noah 'Puck' likes this)

Noah 'Puck': No Problem

Burt Hummel: I will speak to this Blaine boy when he is online.

Kurt Hummel: Please don't take it out on him !

Burt Hummel: Why shouldn't I?

Kurt Hummel: Because it's as much fault as his.

Santana Lopez: Please take your family talk somewhere else it's Facebook not a family get together...

(Noah 'Puck' and 12 others like this)

Burt Hummel: We are done here anyway but Kurt I'm staying online till I speak to Blaine.

~oOo~

1 hour Later

~oOo~

Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval are Online.

Jeff Sterling: How was your Dad Kurt?

Kurt Hummel: Good other than the fact he wants to kill Blaine :/...

Nick Duval: Ahaa Poor Blainey Bear :)

Kurt Hummel: I know :(

Jeff Sterling: AWWW YOU CARE ABOUT HIM SO MUCH ! :')

Blaine Anderson is online

Kurt Hummel: Yes I do very much!

Blaine Anderson: Am I going to die?

Jeff Sterling: Yes

Nick Duval: Yep

Kurt Hummel: Maybe.

Blaine Anderson: *Gulp* Help me

Burt Hummel: Blaine Message me please we need to talk...

Blaine Anderson: Yes Mr Hummel.

Jeff Sterling: He is shitting himself

Nick Duval:Definitely

~ Burt and Blaine's PM ~

Burt Hummel: Care to tell me what's going on then ...?

Blaine Anderson: Well long story short, I love Kurt he is the most genuine, loyal, talented, beautiful, Wonderful Boy I have met and if he is taken away from me I will not know what to do with my life.

Burt Hummel: Well Blaine I'm glad that's how you feel about my son but he has been hurt before so he is delicate and easily hurt so you dare hurt him or use him.

Blaine Anderson: I know that ! And I honestly have no intention of hurting Kurt He means everything to me.

Burt Hummel: Okay well two questions then ...

Blaine Anderson: Of course

Burt Hummel: What is your school attendance like and grades? Are you and Kurt together?

Blaine Anderson: I have 100% attendance Never missed a day of school and my grades are straight A's I take school very seriously believe it or not And Kurt and I are together but we were trying to keep it from our friends because as you can see they can be a bit over the top.

Burt Hummel: I respect your honesty Blaine I do and from what I can tell Kurt loves you very much and I haven't seen him this happy after what happened with his mother. So I would give you permission to date my son but I guess I'm too late...

Blaine Anderson: THANK YOU SO MUCH MR HUMMEL !

Burt Hummel: Call me Burt

~oOo~

Jeff Sterling: Is Blaine dead?

Nick Duval: Yep

Jeff Sterling: :O my Blainey is gone

Kurt Hummel: Im sure Blaine is okay... I hope :(

Blaine Anderson: Is fine :)

Jeff Sterling: BLAINE ! :)

Nick Duval: Yay :D

Kurt Hummel: What did he say? Did he threaten you? Are we aloud to be together still?!

Blaine Anderson: Kurt, Kurt Calm down It was good he was very reasonable to me he really does care about you

Kurt Hummel: Im so happy to hear that ! :D

Jeff Sterling: Wait wait wait wait wait !

Blaine Anderson: What? Jeff Sterling: Kurt said "are we aloud to still be together?" Meaning KLAINE happened :) !

Kurt Hummel: Shit sorry Blaine dropped us in it :/...

Blaine Anderson: Haha It's fine they were bound to find out soon

Nick Duval: Are you two together then ?

Blaine Anderson: Well since Kurt just gave it away ;) Yes we are

Kurt Hummel: Aha Sorry :)

Mercedes Jones: OMG KURT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME !

Rachel Berry: OR ME!

Jeff Sterling: FINALLY

Kurt Hummel: Please everyone stop writing in caps -.-

Blaine Anderson: YEAH GUYS ;)

Kurt Hummel: Haha Shhh Blaine :)

Jeff Sterling: Congrats Guys from Da Fricking Warblers !

(Thad Hardwood, Nick Duval, David Thompson and 31 others like this)

Wes Montgomery: What did you just call us ?

Jeff Sterling: Da Fricking Warblers! Keep Up Wesley :)

Noah 'Puck': Get some Hummel!

Kurt Hummel: Thanks Noah...

Mercedes Jones: Right Girls (+Kurt) Sleepover Tonight We are finding out all about you and Blaine Kurt !

Tina Cohen-Chang: Im in

Rachel Berry:Defiantly

Kurt Hummel: Fine me too

Blaine Anderson: Noooo Kurt you can't leave me with Jeff and Nick

Jeff Sterling: Mwhaha This should be fun :D

Nick Duval: We are getting all the answers so beware Blaine :)

Blaine Anderson: KURT DON'T LEAVE !

Mercedes Jones: Sorry Blaine he's ours

Kurt Hummel: Aww baby they won't do any damage to you...:/

Jeff Sterling: That's what he thinks

Jeff Sterling: That was meant to be PM :)

~Kurt Has left for the sleepover~

Blaine Anderson: Is missing Kurt Hummel Already :'(

(Kurt Hummel likes this)

Kurt Hummel: Ive only left 5 seconds ago

Blaine Anderson: But I loveeeee youuuuu !

Jeff Sterling: Kurt ignore him and keep your eyes on the road

Kurt Hummel: Sorry Jeff :) See you later Blaine love you too Xxx

Nick Duval: Is planning with Jeff Sterling.

Blaine Anderson: Is Scared ...

Wes Montgomery: Blaine are they still trying to lock you in their room?

Blaine Anderson: THEY'RE GOING TO LOCK ME IN THEIR ROOM ! :O

Jeff Sterling: WES !

Wes Montgomery: Sorry :)Leave him alone what are you trying to do anyway?

Nick Duval: We are getting answers from him.

Mercedes jones: Is having a great time -with Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang

(Tina Cohen-Chang and 3 others like this)

Blaine Anderson: Glad you guys are having Fun...:)

Kurt Hummel: Oh you are alive :)

Blaine Anderson: Im tied in a chair :/ But I have my phone, Grabbed it before they took me

Jeff Sterling: Quick get his phone!

Blaine Anderson: Noooepwlshqadf

Nick Duval: Got it !

Kurt Hummel: Did you just steal his phone?

Jeff sterling: Yep

Kurt Hummel: And Keep him hostage in your room to get answers about us?

Nick Duval: Check :)

Mercedes Jones: Kurt, Blaine will be fine now get off Facebook

Kurt Hummel: Did you just tell me over Facebook to get off Facebook?

Mercedes Jones: OFF ! We want answers!

Kurt Hummel is Offline

Mercedes jones is offline

-oOo-

Jeff Sterling: WE CRACKED BLAINE AND GOT ALL THE ANSWERS :) !

Rachel Berry: What? how? Kurt didn't tell us anything...Claims he didn't know :(

Nick Duval: we threatened to get rid of all his gel, Delete all his Katy Perry Music and break his guitar.

Blaine Anderson: My door is locked now. I'm hiding everything from you two

Kurt Hummel: Well Done Blaine. You're so easy to Bribe :D

Santana Lopez: Wanky ;)

Kurt Hummel: Uh Santana You are so Filthy ...

(Santana Lopez likes this)

Mercedes Jones: How long have you two been together?

Jeff Sterling: Blaine said "2 months"

Blaine Anderson: Actually it's '2 months 5 hours 39 minutes and 13 seconds :)

Kurt Hummel: Awwwh Blaine :') x

Nick Duval: Bless him

Wes Montgomery: Blaine Off Facebook- PRACTISE ROOM NOW

Jeff Sterling: 'CockBlocker'

(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 37 others like this)

Kurt Hummel: Tell me about it :(

Blaine Anderson: Don't Worry Kurt I'll make it up to you later ;)

Blaine Anderson is Offline

Noah 'Puck': I would love to see how red Kurt's face is :)

(Santana Lopez and 3 others like this)

Nick Duval: Why weren't we invited to the practise room?

Jeff Sterling: Hmmm?

Blaine Anderson is online

Wes Montgomery is online

Jeff Sterling: Something to tell us?

Wes Montgomery: Blaine Don't you dare even if they bribe you again

Nick Duval: Come on Blaine :) Or say goodbye to Katy Perry

Blaine Anderson: Sorry Nick can't say...

Wes Montgomery: Well done Blaine lets see how long you actually keep it up for.

Blaine Anderson: I can keep it up, I think.

Jeff Sterling: NOW !

Nick Duval: Okay Go!

Blaine Anderson: What are you dhfjgidksbsr

Kurt Hummel: Blaine?

Jeff Sterling: He's Gone! Mwhaha

Kurt Hummel: Don't hurt him !

Nick Duval: Time to 'Adjust' Blaine's account...:)

Blaine Anderson changed his name to Imtotallyinlovewithkurthummel!

(Kurt Hummel, Rachel berry and 75 others like this)

Imtotallyinlovewithkurthummel changed his profile picture.

Santana Lopez: He has a HOT Body ! :)

(Mercedes jones, Kurt Hummel and 52 others like this)

Jeff sterling: Look how many likes we are getting you Blainey :)

Nick Duval: Blaine is smiling at his picture because Kurt is topless too!

Mercedes Jones: You both look great :)! Xx

Kurt Hummel: Thanks Cedes :) xx

Imtotallyinlovewithkurthummel changed his name to Blaine Anderson

Jeff Sterling: ^Dislike^ Stupid Blaine

Nick Duval: Lucky for you Wes he didn't break your secret is safe :(

Wes Montgomery: Yay ! :D

Freddy is now friends with Blaine Anderson, Jeff Sterling and 31 others.

Santana Lopez: Mm who's this

Freddy: I'm um New to the ...Warblers

Santana Lopez: No need to be nervous, I don't bite ;)

Kurt Hummel: SANTANA he's new stop scaring him!

Freddy: Thank you Kurt :)

Rachel Berry: Is he a little Dapper boy too like Your HOT! Boyfriend Kurt?

(Blaine Anderson likes this)

Wes Montgomery: This Is his first day so he is very tidy but I'm not sure he will keep it up ...

~2 Weeks Later~

Jeff Sterling: I REALLY CAN'T STAY !

Nick Duval: BUT BABY COLD OUTSIDE

Freddy: I HAVE TO GO AWAY

Jeff Sterling: BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE!

Kurt Hummel: Oh no you have convinced Freddy to join your online singing ...

Nick Duval: Upset because its yours and Blaine's song Kurtie?

Kurt Hummel: Yes we smashed that song !

Freddy: But you wish you were smashing him ;)

Jeff Sterling: ^We've taught you well Freddy :) That is very true Kurt

Kurt Hummel: Um ... No...yes.. Shhh

Blaine Anderson: ^Aw he's gone all Shy :) xx

(Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling and 15 others like this)

Wes Montgomery: Freddy isn't the little dapper boy anymore -with Rachel Berry

Rachel Berry: Aw, Haha you were right :) Guess you won Blaine

Blaine Anderson: What?

Rachel Berry: Being the most 'Dapper' :) Yay xx

Blaine Anderson: Hooray ..?

Kurt Hummel: Yes 'Most of the time' he is ;)

(Blaine Anderson Likes this)

Blaine Anderson: ;) xx

Noah 'puck': They've totally Done it!

Santana Lopez: Hope so ;) Btw guys send me the tape ;)


End file.
